


Pot of Gold

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Smut, Choking, Other, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, post-Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: When Lyfrassir Edda finds someone floating in space as they make their escape from Yggdrasil, they never expected to bond with her the way they do.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Pot of Gold

Lyfrassir had never expected to likely be the last remaining person from their star system. They had never expected to be forced to flee the only home they had ever known to escape some unforeseen horror. They had never expected a lot of things.

They certainly hadn’t expected to find a person floating in space as they made their escape. 

They didn’t know why they had stopped to pick them up. After all, the person was most likely dead already. But there was something within Lyf that told them to stop, to take the time to pull this person aboard their ship. 

So they had. 

And as expected, the person had been dead. Until they weren’t. 

Lyfrassir had been prepared to throw the body back into the vacuum of space when it had suddenly begun to breathe. 

This was quite the shock, but Lyf had decided to just accept it. They had seen so many weird things already. 

It turned out that the person’s name was Nastya, that she hadn’t expected to wake up again, and that she had lost someone or possibly several someones. 

That was all that she would say. 

Nastya didn’t speak much, spending most of her time in the engine room of Lyfrassir’s ship or wandering the halls with a lost look in her eyes. Lyf thought it would be best not to disturb her when she got like that. 

They shared meals together sometimes, though they were almost always eaten in silence. Lyfrassir had given up on asking too many questions, as they’d only receive vague answers. 

The thing was, Nastya didn’t seem like a sad person. She seemed like someone who had been affected by something that made her sad. Her sadness wasn’t innate. 

Lyf could easily imagine her as someone who smiled once, who laughed and joked around. But that Nastya had been replaced by someone else, someone empty and hollow. 

Perhaps it was the loss of her someones. Perhaps it was something else.

Lyfrassir didn’t think it was their place to pry. 

They found her one night just standing in the kitchen. She was staring at a wall. It took Lyf a moment to realize that she was speaking, though not to them. 

“You would have liked her,” she was saying. “She was beautiful and smart and warm. I’ve never met another like her.” 

Lyfrassir cleared their throat, alerting her to their presence. She didn’t appear alarmed, simply looking up at them. 

“Who are you talking to?” They asked, looking around the room. 

“Your ship,” Nastya responded as though it was obvious. “I was telling them about…” She trailed off. “About someone I knew once.” 

“Someone you knew?” They pressed, wanting to know more about her. The two of them shared a ship, but it seemed as though Lyf knew nothing about her. They didn’t wish to pressure her, but more information was welcome. 

Nastya nodded with a sigh before looking down. “Aurora,” her voice was barely above a whisper. “Her name was Aurora. She’s gone now.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Lyfrassir shifted, not knowing how to respond. They weren’t exactly the best at comforting people. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No.” She shook her head. “I just want her back. But that will never happen.” 

Lyf swallowed. “Oh,” they said lamely. 

“I want to feel her again.” She sat down. “Want her to hold me like she used to. Want her to tell me all the things she would do to me if I asked.” 

Lyfrassir hated themself for thinking of her words as dirty. “Well- Uh- I know we aren’t close,” they began. “But I am here for you if you need a friend.” 

Nastya made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. “If you’re a friend who can rail me until I can’t think about Aurora anymore, that would be great.” 

Lyf’s throat went dry. They honestly hadn’t expected such a blatant suggestion from their shipmate. They couldn’t deny that Nastya was certainly  _ attractive  _ and truth be told, Lyfrassir was quite sexually frustrated. They hadn’t been with another living person for so long before Nastya showed up. They couldn’t pretend not to be at least a little interested. 

“Sorry,” Nastya turned to exit the room. “That was a stupid thing to say.” 

“No, wait,” Lyf extended a hand and caught her by the shoulder. “Wait.” They watched as she turned around. “I don’t know if I can- if I can make you forget about Aurora,” they swallowed. “But I’m willing to try.” 

Nastya studied them, looking them up and down. Without another word, she crashed her lips to theirs, taking their breath away. 

Their eyes fell shut and they wrapped their arms around her. They pulled her closer, breaking away from her lips so they could kiss their way down her neck. Their teeth scraped against her skin lightly and she shuddered in their arms. 

“Bedroom?” She suggested. 

“Right.” Lyfrassir took her hand and practically dragged her towards their room. They hadn’t even realized how worked up they were until they’d finally been granted the opportunity to actually get laid. 

They didn’t bother shutting their door behind them, just leading Nastya to the bed and pushing her onto it. They crawled over her, straddling her waist. 

“What exactly do you want?” They asked, bending down to kiss her neck again, leaving light kisses and licks along her throat. “Is there anything I absolutely shouldn’t do or…” 

Nastya shook her head. “Just fuck me,” she murmured. “Just make me feel good. Make me forget.” She sat up a bit so she could tug her shirt over her head and toss it into a corner. She unhooked her bra and tossed that aside as well. 

Lyf couldn’t help but to stare at her. She was perfect. They trailed their hands over her stomach, kissing along the same path. They dipped their tongue into her navel, causing her to shiver under them. They made their way to her breasts, which were small and round and wonderful. They ducked their head to pull a nipple into their mouth, sucking lightly at it. 

Nastya moaned, her hands coming up to tangle in their hair. She swore in a language that Lyfrassir didn’t understand, which probably meant they were doing something right. 

They switched nipples, taking the other into their mouth and gently scraping their teeth against the nub. Her skin was so soft and she smelled vaguely of engine grease. 

They eventually pulled away, sliding down her body. They pulled down her pants and underwear, leaving her bare and exposed for them. They ran a hand up her leg, pulling her legs apart. 

They kissed their way up her thighs, nipping gently at her pale skin. She whined in frustration and tugged at their hair. 

“Are you going to  _ fuck me _ or not?” She growled. “If you aren’t going to take care of me, I’ll just fuck myself.” Oh.  _ Oh.  _ So she was brattier than expected. Lyf could work with that.

They hesitated for just a moment before tangling their fingers in her hair and tugging. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her hips bucking up. 

“Is that okay?” Lyfrassir asked, a little nervous about overstepping. 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Pull my hair, collar me, control me, take me  _ apart.  _ I can take it.” 

Lyf shuddered. “You need to be told what to do, pretty thing?” They asked, twisting a length of her hair around their hand. “You need to be controlled?” 

“Yes.” Her eyes fluttered closed. “Yes.” 

“I can do that.” They kissed her deeply, pulling her bottom lip between their teeth and applying pressure. They pulled away so they could kiss their way down her neck once again. “How do you feel about being choked?” 

Her entire body stiffened. “You gonna choke me?” 

“Only if you want to,” they were quick to say. “If not, then-”

“Choke me.” She looked into their eyes. “Choke me until I can’t take it anymore.”

Lyfrassir felt a spike of arousal in their guy just from the way she spoke. “Okay. If it gets to be too much-”

“I’ll snap. Two times for a break. Three times to end things entirely.” She sounded frustrated. “Now enough talk. I want to be fucked already.” 

Lyf’s hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed, watching her eyes bug out and her breath catch. They spit into their free hand and wrapped it around her sex. They stroked her as they choked her, watching her attempt to whine as she squirmed on the bed. 

She thrusted into their hand, chasing the friction. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes went glassy. Her throat twitched with an attempt to take in breath. Lyfrassir waited until it seemed as though she might actually lose consciousness before releasing her. 

She gasped for air, chest rising and falling rapidly. “ _ Fuck,”  _ she coughed a bit. “If you keep that up, I’m not going to get the chance to be fucked.” 

Lyf ceased in their stroking of her, a grin playing at their lips. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, not would we?” 

Nastya rolled her eyes and started tugging at their shirt. “You’re wearing too much.” She pulled their shirt up and over their head, throwing it somewhere where it could be forgotten. Her hands travelled over their back and their body went stiff. 

“W-Wait, uh-” But it was too late. As soon as Nastya dug her short nails into their back, there was a flash of light and tentacles erupted from their skin. 

Nastya’s eyes widened and she stared at Lyfrassir. “What the hell?” 

“I, uh, meant to tell you.” Lyf bit at their own lip harshly. “Ever since I escaped the bifrost incident, I’ve, uh, been changed.” 

“So you have tentacles now?” Nastya stared in a mix of wonder and awe. “Are they sensitive?” She reached out to touch one, barely brushing it with her finger and earning a moan from the person straddling her. 

“Y-Yeah,” they choked out. “Very.” 

Nastya glanced at Lyfrassir, a smirk rising to her face. “Can you fuck me with them?” 

Lyf looked down at her. “I don’t- I- Well, I’ve never tried,” they admitted, face heating up. 

“Try now.” Nastya turned her head away from them and parted her lips, allowing a tentacle to ease its way into her mouth. 

Lyfrassir’s mouth dropped open as the tentacle began thrusting into the woman’s mouth. They could feel how warm and wet her mouth was, how her tongue swirled around the tip of the extension. Her eyes fell shut and she moaned around it, sending vibrations that ran through Lyf’s entire body. Gods above, she was incredibly good at this. 

They pulled the tentacle from her mouth, shaking their head. “If you keep that up, I’m the one who will be coming too soon. You’re too good at that.” 

Nastya laughed, a sudden shock of laughter that filled the room. Lyfrassir was suddenly struck by how beautiful her laughter was and by how gorgeous she was when she smiled. 

“I’ve had lots of practice.” She grinned. 

“You have?” Lyf was caught off guard by that. “How?” 

“Well, not with tentacles.” She shrugged. “But with cables and wires and other tentacle-like things.” The smile faded from her lips and she shook her head. “But I’m not interested in that right now. I want you to take your tentacles and fuck me.” 

Lyfrassir made a mental note to ask her about why she would be sucking on cables and wires later. For now, they used a tentacle to trail down her body, leaving a light trail of dampness in its wake. 

The tentacle paused at her entrance, simply circling the hole. “Are you sure you want this?” 

“More than anything.” 

Lyf pushed the tentacle into her, unable to contain their moan at the tightness that welcomed them. She was tight and warm and  _ perfect.  _ They pushed the tentacle in further, unable to tear their eyes away from the sight of the thing forcing its way into her willing body. 

Meanwhile, Nastya positively howled with pleasure, her hands gripping the blankets. She swore in a language that Lyfrassir couldn’t hope to understand, her eyes rolling back into her head. They could only make out one word clearly.

“Aurora. Aurora. Aurora,” she panted, completely lost to the world around her. 

Lyf struggled to move, but managed to maneuver their way out of their pants and underwear. They panted with the effort of moving while also fucking Nastya within an inch of her life. They eventually settled back down, rubbing their clit as they watched their tentacle increase in its pace within Nastya. 

They furiously rubbed at themself, breathing heavily. Nastya was clearly out of it, enjoying being fucked by something inhuman. They wondered what it was like for her. 

With a start, they realized that they could easily find out. They took another tentacle and positioned it near their cunt. They eased the extension into themself, their head falling back. They started small, the tip being barely larger than two of their own fingers. The tentacle only grew in size as they stretched to accommodate it. Soon, the thing was fucking into them at a rapid pace as they continued to rub themself. 

They stared at Nastya, who was moaning so loudly that they could no longer hear the usual hum of the ship. She was lost in the sensation of being filled, of being touched. 

“Nastya, I- I’m close,” they choked out, unable to withstand the sensations currently overwhelming them. 

Nastya didn’t reply, simply moaning and squirming around the tentacle inside of her. 

Lyf shuddered and their hips thrusted upwards as they came, overcome with pleasure. They collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. They were coated in a layer of swear and they could feel stickiness slide down their thighs. They slowly eased the tentacle out of themself, feeling sensitive and sore. 

They glanced over at Nastya, who was whining and trying to fuck herself on the tentacle that had gone still within her. Lyfrassir removed the tentacle from inside of her as well, slowly retracting all of them back into their skin. Nastya whined. 

“I’ve got you,” they assured her. They leaned over her and took her into their mouth, hollowing out their cheeks and sucking her down. They licked and sucked to the best of their ability. She was clearly already close to the edge because they were only sucking her for a few moments before her hips jerked and she spilled down their throat. 

They gagged, swallowing the most they could, the rest spilling down their chin. They looked up at her, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. 

“Was that good?” They asked, wiping their chin. 

Nastya was silent and it was only by the shaking of her shoulders that Lyfrassir realized that she had begun to cry. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” They placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Nastya shook her head. “I miss Aurora,” she whispered. 

Lyf’s heart sunk. “I’m sorry.” 

Nastya just reached out and pulled them into her arms, burying her face in their neck. They held her all through the night. 


End file.
